


gasoline & most things in between

by scandalous



Series: Season of Kink 2019 [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Famine, Fingerfucking, Nonbinary Character, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Temperature Play, Vaginal Fingering, Weird Biology, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: Pollution is dripping. With oil and with arousal.





	gasoline & most things in between

**Author's Note:**

> shameless weird porn from yours truly, whats up. for seasonofkink w/ the square "temperature play" & genprompt-bingo w/ the square "reunions". 
> 
> enjoy!

"It's been nearly a hundred years," Famine tells them, a hand on their cheek, finger brushing against the bone carefully. "You really are so much younger than the rest of us. Have you had the pleasure of sex yet?"

Pollution hums. "Most humans aren't very keen on sleeping with a creature oozing oil from its pores, Famine."

"I'm aware." He pulls them into a quick kiss, hungry and lusty, tongue slipping past their mouth. It's like car exhaust, smoke in their teeth. "But I am. I slept with your predecessor, Pestilence. I'm quite curious about you."

Pollution nods. "Let's have one time before we destroy Earth." They pause and a bubble forms around their bedroom, time effectively paused for as long as they like. No one will notice, anyway— it is less than a second for everyone but them. "What… parts do you got?"

"Ah," he smiles. "Whatever you want me to have."

"From what I've read, I think I would enjoy for you to have a, uh, vagina, they call it?"

Pollution smiles and starts undressing, less than a blink before he's naked, a cunt in between his legs. (It's not a perfect model of a human one, but it is pretty close, as Famine has seen many in their own time.)

"Good," Pollution says as they undress, an oily quality to their skin, their fingertips black like the tips of their hair. They reach down. "Can I…?"

"Yes," Famine nods, pulling them into a messy kiss. "Finger me."

They do, slow and fervent, groaning softly as they push a second finger into Famine's entrance. Famine spreads his legs, a moan leaving his mouth as he gets stretched open by Pollution's skilled hands.

"Pollution," Famine breathes. They look at him, a brow raised. "Y-You can control the… discharge at will, right? Your oil?"

"Mhm," Pollution nods, blinking a little at him as they wonder what it has to do with them having sex.

Famine bites his lip, hips bucking up against Pollution's fingers. He looks at the ceiling intently. "Pour some on me. It's hot, isn't it?"

"Quite," they reply, a third finger into Famine's cunt. "Would probably burn a human."

He groans. "Perfect. Come on, Pollution. Please… do that."

They smile at him wolfishly before raising their free hand over to his torso, clenching their hand so oil pours out right onto Famine's torso, ruining the bed in the process.

But it's hot oil, a burn mark stretching over Famine's lean torso. He moans, tipping his head back. "O-oh fuck. For H-Hell's sake."

Pollution grins wider as they keep fingering, their motions growing far rougher, fingers curling right into the sweet spot. "You like that?" they ask lowly.

"Yes!" Famine moans. "B-Both your fingers and the oil. Keep— keep doing this,  _ please _ ."

Pollution laughs a little, pouring oil over different places. His legs, causing him to moan and writhe on the bed, oil going  _ everywhere _ , on his arms, on his shoulders. He's got little burn marks all over.

"You could fix them right away, you know," Pollution mutters as they fuck him with their fingers, harsh and fast, wetness coating their fingers. "You could shapeshift so your human form is spotless."

"But I don't want to," he tells them, smiling at them dizzily. "I want to— to keep it." As confirmation, Pollution lets more gasoline pour onto his torso. He writhes and twitches, moaning brokenly, but he doesn't protest in the least. "S-so good," he pants out. "So good. I'm so close, Pollution."

Pollution hums in interest, their three fingers curling right into the bundle of nerves, causing Famine to scream out, eyes rolling back. He twitches in the pool of gasoline formed on the bed, cursing as the orgasmic bliss slowly fades out of his body.

Pollution pulls their fingers out of Famine, licking them clean of his wetness, making a show of it.

"Do you want me to get you off?"

Pollution shrugs and starts getting dressed again. "I liked seeing you a lot more than I'd enjoy getting off."

Famine does the same, taking his suit. "Well, thank you." He pulls them into a last kiss. "Here's for next time once humanity is destroyed."

Pollution grins at him. "Here's for next time," they tell him. Famine buttons up his suit and they snap their fingers, time going back into place. 


End file.
